Choices
by Epeefencer
Summary: As Dumbledore said, it's our choices that define us. Ginny is having problems with Harry's choices, will it cost them their relationship? Can Harry chose between his career or Ginny? Set post DH but before epilogue. One Shot


**Choices**

Ginny sat alone in the darkened room. Nursing her mug of tea, staring out the window contemplating what she should do. The coming day did nothing to brighten the room, in fact it mirrored her emotions. The dreary rainy day seemed perfect for her mood. Thinking back to just under 48 hours and how her world was in turmoil.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione sat and watched as Ginny paced frantically in the living room of her and Harry's home in Godric's Hollow. Hermione noted how bad Ginny looked. There were huge rings around her eyes, her cheeks looked shrunken, her once magnificent flaming hair lay flat and lifeless having lost all sheen and luster. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione inquired. Waiting patiently she knew Ginny would answer in her own time.

Ginny halted her pacing and dropped into the chair opposite from Hermione.

"Oh Hermione! I can't stand it. Harry's been gone for five days and isn't due back for at least four more. I can't help worrying anymore. Every time he goes away it gets worse and worse," Ginny moaned.

"I know he's a great wizard and Auror but the dark wizards target him first and he always puts himself in harms way to protect and save everyone. I mean look at his record. He's been an Auror a little over a year now and he's been in St Mungo's five times for serious injuries, not counting all the minor injuries he's suffered too."

"I dread every time he leaves on a mission. I don't think I've had more that 12 hours sleep since he left this time. I'm so scared it will be his last and I'll never see him again," Ginny poured out her fears and frustrations to her friend.

Ginny crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down on them. "I'm so tired, but every time I close my eyes I see Harry laying in a hospital bed or laying dead somewhere or his body all mangled and bleeding. It's getting so I don't sleep when he's gone."

Hermione reached across and patted Ginny's hand. "Ginny you need to tell Harry what you feel. You can't continue to keep this from him. It's unfair to Harry and it's unfair to you. Your making yourself sick, it isn't healthy for you or your relationship with Harry."

Ginny looked up forlornly at Hermione. "How can I ask him to give up his career just because I get scared?"

Hermione shook her head and gathered her thoughts to try and convince Ginny that she needed to talk to Harry about her fears but she was interrupted by a head appearing in the fireplace. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic and if he was contacting Ginny it couldn't be good.

"Ginny," he began and then noticing Hermione there as well, "and Hermione. Good your there too," Kingsley said hesitantly.

Ginny paled at seeing Kingsley. Closing her eyes momentarily she whispered "Oh Godric what's happened to Harry this time."

"Ginny, Hermione you'd better get here to St. Mungo's. I'm sorry to say Harry's been seriously injured," Kingsley informed them.

Ginny stared at Kingsley for a moment before lowering her forehead back onto her arms. She took in a huge breath and let it out slowly. Then stifling a sob she whispered "I knew it Hermione, I could just feel something was going to happen."

Hermione turned to Kingsley's face still in the fire. "We'll be right there."

Kingsley's head nodded at them "OK, I'll see you soon," and with a slight pop the face disappeared.

Ginny slowly rose, walked over to the fireplace, reached up and grabbed some Floo powder from the bowl on the mantle. She extended her arm out over the flames but nothing came out of her mouth. She just stared at the flames for a moment before slowly sinking to her knees. Her shoulders shook with the huge sobs that escaped from her.

Hermione rushed over, wrapped an arm around Ginny's heaving shoulders. "It will be OK Ginny," she said comfortingly. As she helped Ginny stand Hermione wrapped her free hand around Ginny's that held the Floo Powder. "Come on, we need to get you to St. Mungo's." Helping extend Ginny's arm she gently pried Ginny's fingers open allowing the powder to fall into the grate. As the flames flashed green she pulled Ginny forward with herself. "St. Mungo's," she said loudly and clearly.

Hermione ushered Ginny out of the Floo and guided her over to where Kingsley waited. Ginny was beside herself with fear. She looked pleadingly at Kingsley but couldn't form any words. Hermione seeing Ginny's state asked "How is he, King?"

Kingsley noted Ginny's state before answering. "He's stable now, but he's still unconscious. He took a brutal spell that caused quite a bit of damage."

Ginny paled further at Kingsley's words. Hesitantly she asked in a low shaky voice "What happened?"

Kingsley pursed his lips for a moment while appraising Ginny. "Harry was with a team tracking down a group of Death Eater wanna-bes. It seems our intel was a little off, there were only supposed to be three or four members of this particular group but when we confronted them it turned out to be more. Our people were out numbered."

Kingsley paused for a moment before continuing. "Harry was with a couple of Newbies, out on their first mission. He was doing very well but then noticed that the two Newbies were in trouble. Harry managed to save them but left himself open for a moment. He got struck by a very powerful cutting spell. His left side took a very deep vicious cut. It went all the way in to his lung. Several other organs were involved also. He lost a lot of blood before we were able to get him back here to St. Mungo's. Though the healers say he should make a full recovery."

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. "Can I.. Can I see him?" she asked shakily.

"Of course," Kingsley said as he led them to Harry's room. Showing them the door Kingsley said "I really need to get back to the Ministry. The healers will keep me informed of his condition." With that Kingsley turned and left Ginny and Hermione.

Taking a deep breath Ginny pushed through the door and stopped. Harry lay on the bed. He looked pale and fragile. Ginny felt tears forming in her eyes as she took in the oh so familiar scene. Harry lying unconscious on the hospital bed. The steady beeping of the monitoring spells providing a noisy background.

Ginny felt Hermione wrap an arm around her shoulders and steered her over to the chair besides Harry's bed and gently pushed her down into it. Ginny glanced up gratefully. Reaching out she took Harry's hand in hers. "Oh Harry!" she whispered as her tears fell anew.

Hermione patted Ginny on the shoulder, "They said he's going to be OK Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Hermione forlornly. "This time," she whispered bitterly.

Hermione looked down at Ginny compassionately. "You need to talk to him Ginny. You have to tell him how you feel."

Ginny looked back at Harry, staring into his face. Still whispering "How can I ask him to give up his career? How can I tell him I die a little every time he leaves on a mission?" Looking at Hermione she said "How can I say that he promised never to leave me again but he still does every mission he goes on?" Ginny broke down into sobs. "How can I be that selfish?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know Ginny, but I do know you can't keep on going the way you are. You need to talk to Harry and let him know how you feel," she reiterated.

Ginny looked up at Hermione for a second before turning back to stare once more at Harry. She pulled her chair closer to the bed and stroked Harry's hand softly and slowly.

Hermione finally said "I need to get going. Do you need anything?"

Without looking up Ginny whispered "Just Harry back."

"OK I'll see you later. Should Ron and I stop back tonight?"

Still keeping her gaze fixed on Harry "Only if he awakens. I'll let you know."

Hermione gave one more look at Ginny. The concern and turmoil evident in the young witch sitting before Harry. Sighing Hermione turned and left the heart-wrenching scene.

Ginny remained as she was the rest of the day and evening. Healers, mediwitches and family drifted in and out. Ginny ignored them all. Continuing her vigil by Harry's side. The only troublesome time was when Molly had shown up and tried to get Ginny to take a break. Seeing Ginny's condition broke Molly's heart.

In the end Ginny had pleaded "Please Mum, just go. I'll be fine and I'll let everyone know as soon as Harry's awake."

Molly finally relented when she realized she was not going to get anywhere with her distraught dughter.

Late that night Ginny finally succumbed to exhaustion. Laying her head on the edge of Harry's bed she quietly cried herself to sleep, sobbing "Oh Harry, what am I going to do?"

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke suddenly, startled. She realized someone was stroking her hair slowly. Bolting upright she turned and noticed Harry's green eyes staring at her wanly. He looked so pale and was evidently in pain. "Hi beautiful" he whispered hoarsely.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand in both of hers and hugged it to her check. "Oh Harry," she sobbed tears spilling down her cheeks.

Harry looked at his girlfriend with concern. He had never seen her in such a state.

"Gin," he whispered. "Everything is going to be alright."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand painfully hard. With a terrified look, close to hysteria she yelled "No Harry, everything is not alright." Sobbing heavily she continued " I – I love you Harry. But I don't know if I can do this any more. I can't keep waiting at your bedside, hoping against hope that you won't end up leaving me forever!"

Harry lay there stunned. He'd never seen Ginny like this. His mind a-whirl. "Ginny," he began.

Ginny suddenly dropped his hand, whirling around, she raced to the door. Stopping and turning back toward Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. I need some time to think. I love you but I've got to go!" With that she disappeared out the door.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny stood and wandered around the room. Glancing to the mantle and looking at the pictures there. She smiled sadly, the first one was of her and Harry sitting by the lake at Hogwarts. Back in her fifth year, Harry's sixth. When they were first together as a couple. Things seemed so much simpler then. Innocent somehow. The next was one of her and Harry at one of Ron and Hermione's parties. A candid shot that showed Harry and her just staring into each others eyes, grins plastered on their faces, holding hands, their love shining out from them.

Glancing further down the mantle she noticed the Snitch that Harry had inherited from Dumbledore. The one that had contained the Resurrection Stone. Running her finger across it she thought briefly back to the kiss she had given Harry before he left on the mission to destroy the Horcruxes and ultimately Riddle.

Sighing she let her mind slip to their reunion after Riddle's death and his promise never to leave her again. He'd told her that she was his number one priority and always would be. Chuckling ruefully she said to herself "Things changed I guess."

Ginny continued to wander around the house looking at pictures, running her hands across various objects here and there, a souvenir brought back from Harry's travels, his Quiddich gear piled in the corner of his study. Remembering all the love that had gone into their relationship.

Ginny wandered back down to the kitchen and made another cup of tea. Sitting there in their kitchen Ginny came to a conclusion, She Loved Harry! And no matter what, she needed him in her life. Somehow, somewhere she had to come up with the strength to support Harry. Smiling, she felt a peace descend upon her. She would persevere. Harry and she would work things out, no matter what, she chose to be with Harry no matter what it took.

Ginny was woken out of her reminiscing by a soft knock on the door. Setting her cold tea down she glanced at the clock as she went to the door. It was just after noon. Wondering who it could be she opened the door.

Ginny stared in shock at the person standing at the door. Harry, looking like death warmed over, stood shakily waiting. It was obviously taking extreme effort just to remain upright. "May I come in?" he asked shakily.

Still in shock Ginny answered "Harry, you live here, of course you can come in. Why in the world did you knock?"

Harry took one shaky step forward and was forced to grab the door frame. Ginny rushed forward and draping Harry's arm across her shoulders led him to the couch. Sitting him down she peered intently at him. He was extremely pale and sweaty. The effort to get there must have been tremendous.

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes and said softly "I didn't know if I'd be welcome." The shock was evident on Ginny's face. "You said you needed time to think. I didn't know if I've given you enough time but I did some thinking of my own after you left."

Ginny needed time to get her emotions back under control. Heading to the kitchen doorway she turned to Harry and asked "Harry, can I get you something, Tea or maybe some Hot Chocolate?"

Harry sighed, realizing he'd get to what he came for faster if he let Ginny get him something. "Tea or Chocolate, whatever you're having will be fine."

Ginny rushed into the kitchen and started the Hot Chocolate. Her mind spinning. Something was up and her insecurities raised their head. Pouring the hot liquid into the waiting mugs she heard a noise behind her. Turning abruptly there was Harry standing in the doorway.

Rushing over to him after plopping the mugs on the table Ginny helped Harry to a chair. Ginny sat down next to Harry. "Harry I..." Ginny started.

Harry raised a finger to Ginny's lips. Ginny could feel it shaking slightly whether with the effort or emotions Ginny wasn't sure, maybe some of both.

"Gin, Please. I've got something to say and I hope you'll let me get it out without interrupting. Please Gin. We can talk more after but I need to say this."

Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes and just nodded her head. She could see a touch of sadness along with love and concern.

Harry rose unsteadily and knelt down next to Ginny. He buried his head into her chest and started sobbing softly. "Ginny, I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being. But I've realized something." Ginny's heart caught in her throat. Harry hesitated slightly, glancing down at their clutched hands and then back into Ginny's eyes. "I've realized I been completely selfish. I've broken my promise to you. I said you were my number one priority and I let that slip. I put myself and my job before you. I'm so sorry."

"Harry, you don't need to apologize." Ginny started.

Harry cut her off once more. "But I do Ginny. I was an idiot, I was hurting the best things in my life. The only person and thing that really mattered. You and our relationship."

Tears started to form in Ginny's eyes.

Harry gently leaned forward and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. "Right before I came here I stopped in and talked to Kingsley. I handed in my resignation."

Ginny could hardly believe her ears. Shaking her head she said "But Harry, your job. You always wanted to be an Auror." With disbelief etched on her face, she added "Harry I can't let you do that for me."

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "Ginny, I didn't do it for you, I did it for us."

"Harry, you can't!"

"I already have Gin. You are number one and it's time I remembered that and returned you there where you belong. I realized I had a choice to make and I chose you."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly to her. She couldn't contain her emotions. Tears of joy started to stream down her face.

Harry uttered a small groan and clutched Ginny tightly. Ginny grabbed Harry by the shoulders. Pushing him out to arms length to get a good look at him.

"Harry, are you OK?" Ginny asked with great concern.

Harry's eyes closed and Ginny could see a sheen of sweat breaking out on his face.

"Could you help me up please?" Harry whispered raggedly.

Ginny stood quickly and hauled Harry up, turning him and started to push him into her chair. "Oh Harry, you idiot."

Harry stopped Ginny from putting him in the chair. "I think I'd better lay down Gin. I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

Shaking her head she led him back in to the couch. Laying him down on it she stepped away to grab a comforter. Harry just noticed her stepping away and reached his hand toward her. "Ginny please lay down with me."

Ginny grabbed the comforter that was folded over the back of a nearby chair. "I plan to as soon as I get this comforter for us." Ginny lay down with Harry, tucking the comforter up around both of them. She turn and looked at Harry concerned about his condition. "I can't believe they discharged you in this condition." Ginny said sternly.

Harry looked down sheepishly. "Well... ah, they didn't actually discharge me."

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny said chastisingly

Harry looked at Ginny with a soft loving look. "Gin, I needed to set things right between us. I needed to be here with you. It was important. I love you."

Ginny leaned in and softly kissed Harry and gave him a gentle hug.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled at Harry. "But you're still an idiot."

Harry's eyes began to drift shut as he whispered "Yeah, but I'm your idiot." And with a small smile he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny lay with her head turned so she could watch Harry closely. As soon as she was sure he was deeply asleep she carefully extracted herself from under the comforter. Tucking it gently around Harry, being careful not to disturb him she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Shaking her head at the sleeping form before her she turned and walked to the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder and saying firmly "St. Mungo's, Ginny disappeared with a flash.

Ginny brushed herself off as she exited the floo. She hurried back towards where Harry's room had been. As she approached it she noticed a healer pacing back and forth with a very concerned look on his face.

Ginny came up to him and stopped him in his tracks. He stared at her for a moment, recognizing her, his demeanor changed. Hesitantly he said "Are you here to see Harry? Because I don't think that would be advisable right now."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Why is that?" Ginny asked innocently.

The healer's face and shoulders fell. "Well, we seem to have misplaced him, to tell the truth."

Ginny patted the healers arm. "That's OK, I know where he's at." Ginny told him.

The healer perked up immediately. "Do you think you can get him to come back here?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "Sorry I don't think he'll do that unless it's really serious. But, I'd like to talk to whomever was caring for him."

The healer sighed. "That'd be me." he said ruefully.

Ginny looked at the healer kindly. "He can be a real handful to care for."

"That's an understatement." was the succinct reply.

Ginny got down to business, she wanted to get back before Harry awoke. "Are there any potions that Harry should be taking?"

Returning to a businesslike manner the healer grabbed Ginny and pulled her into Harry's room. He grabbed a wire basket that held a number of different potions.

Thrusting it at Ginny he started "The red one he needs to take one every hour for the next six hours. It's a blood replenishing potion. The blue one as needed for pain but not more than one every four hours. The green, one every six hours for the next week. That's to heal the internal injuries he sustained from the spell he received. Got all that?"

Ginny looked at the rack of potions. "I think so, but could you write it down just in case?"

The healer looked contrite. "Of course." he replied while grabbing a piece of parchment. Scribbling furiously he handed the parchment to Ginny when he was done. "Don't hesitate to contact us if you need anything and if he takes a turn for the worse get him back here immediately."

Ginny looked worried for a moment. The healer touched her arm and said "Don't worry, as long as he takes the potions he should be fine. Just contact us if you need any help."

Ginny relaxed on hearing the last bit of information. Thanking the healer she returned to the floo and went back to care for Harry.

Ginny stepped out of the floo and checked on Harry. He hadn't moved in the short time she had been gone. Setting the potions down on the end table by Harry she went into the kitchen. She dumped the cold mugs of chocolate and made some tea. She also heated some broth for Harry. She knew he'd object but she'd make sure he ate it.

She loaded a tray with everything and added a loaf of fresh bread that Molly had sent over. She grabbed the butter dish from the table, as she placed it on the tray she had to laugh. It was the very butter dish that she had stuck her elbow in so many years ago when Harry had first arrived at the Burrow. Her mother had given it to them when they had moved into the house.

Ginny went back in the living room. She set the tray down and sat next to Harry, leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked around sleepily and noticed Ginny sitting over him. "Hi beautiful" he whispered.

Ginny gently ran her hand through Harry's hair. "Harry it's time to take your potions." Ginny helped Harry sit up and reached for the basket, grabbed one of the red vials and one of the green vials. Handing them one at a time she made sure Harry took them. Harry grimaced at the taste. "Why can't they come up with a good tasting potion?" Harry asked.

Ginny chuckled "They probably wouldn't work as well if they did." She looked closely at his face, "Are you in any pain?" she asked concerned.

Ginny started to reach for one of the blue potions when Harry grabbed her arm. "Please Gin, it's not that bad. I promise I'll take one if it gets to be too much, it just makes my brain so fuzzy."

Ginny relented for now. "OK, but you're eating this broth I made for you, no arguments or I'll make you take the potion."

Thoroughly chastised Harry meekly accepted the bowl of broth, not wishing to be the recipient of Ginny's wrath. Surprising even himself he finished the complete bowl of broth and much of the bread.

Ginny enjoyed finishing the warm bread slathered with heaps of butter. They set the tray aside and sipped their tea.

"Thanks Gin, that really hit the spot. I was hungrier than I though." Harry's eyes began to droop again. Ginny gently took his mug from his hand and helped him to lie flat. Harry lifted the edge of the comforter and with pleading eyes said "Gin, will you lay down with me again?"

Ginny smiled at Harry and set her mug down. "Of course I will Harry dear." she replied. Ginny lay flat next to Harry and gently pulled Harry over till his head rested on her shoulder.

Harry draped his arm around her waist as she tucked the comforter back around the two of them. Harry lifted his head and turned and kissed Ginny on the corner of her mouth then laid it back on her shoulder. "Thanks Gin, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Ginny whispered in reply.

With that Harry shut his eyes and was quickly back asleep. Ginny softly kissed him on the top of his head. Smiling down at him she gently stroked her hand through Harry's hair. Ginny realized she hadn't let anyone know that Harry was home with her. "I'll let everyone know tomorrow," she thought to herself. Relaxing back into the pillow she smiled at Harry. Within a few moments her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep too.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I receive only the satisfaction from my writing and any praise I receive from the readers.


End file.
